my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction
Introduction My brother and I have always had a rocky relationship. Since we were little, we were obviously different. My quirk was a combination of my parents' quirks, while his was completely different. He was treated differently at school because he didn't manifest his quirk until the age of 12, when he was hit by a train while attempting to commit suicide. Over the span of two years, he has become a very skilled user of his quirk, and I am very proud of him. However, I know his trust in the hero system is now gone. Ever since he manifested his quirk, he would go off on journeys, often getting hurt in the process. The first time he defeated a villain at the age of 13, he was offered an internship at UA High, but he rejected it. The Journey Begins Yamato Suzuki stepped out of his one bedroom apartment. Living alone was not easy, and rent prices were rapidly rising. Besides, the weather in Minnesota was way colder and harsher than he expected, so he usually had to spend extra on heating his apartment up. He yawned and quickly went back inside to make breakfast. As the sausages were sizzling, Yamato heard a noise, like a huge shockwave, nearby. Suddenly, the building shook, and then there was silence. Yamato ran outside to see that most of the building's foundation was destroyed, and that the building was about to collapse. The residents were starting to come outside to see what happened, and many of them cried out in shock as they saw the damage that had occurred. Suddenly, a shout came from where the explosion occurred. "Quick, get the civilians out of there!" After a few tense minutes, Yamato managed to evacuate everyone. He then went down to the base of the building, which was still smoking. He peered down the crater, and saw his brother Ramatou, barely conscious. He yelled out to him, but then, he heard the faint sound of snow being crushed by boots behind him. Before he knew it, he was blasted into the air. Fortunately, he was able to stabilize himself suing the shockwaves, and he managed to catch a glimpse of a dark figure. He chased after it, using his shockwaves to propel him across streets and to turn corners. He tackled the figure, who promptly retaliated and launched an explosive punch at him. Yamato lay, dazed, on the ground, with the stranger towering over him. Just as he was going to black out, he saw out the the corner of his eye a figure that hurtled into the villain, causing it to crash into another building, which collapsed on him. He shook himself awake and stumbled to the base of the building. A hand reached out, but in less than a second, Yamato blasted it with shock waves. The hand fell limp, and there was silence. Then, another figure, more slim, climbed out of the rubble. Yamato stared intently, wiling to use force to intercept the figure. However, as the figure slowly climbed out of the rubble, Yamato saw that it was Ramatou, but there was blood coming from his lip, and he was limping. Ramatou smiled and collapsed on the ground. "Ramatou, what have you done!" shouted Yamato. He rushed over to the limp body, and picked it up. Just as he was about to power up his quirk and travel to the nearest hospital, he felt a slight warmth nearby. However, before he could react, a figure appeared in front of him, placing its hand on Ramatou's head. In a moment, the immediate area was filled with electricity, and Ramatou regained consciousness. They both stared at the cloaked figure in awe. "Who are you?" asked Yamato, ready to fight or flee. The figure laughed under its breath. It then drew back its crimson cloak, revealing a pale face with two grey eyes that bore right into Yamato's soul. "F-five for One?" sputtered Yamato, not sure if it was just an imposter or the real deal. "Just call me Quincy," the Pro Hero said. He sat down on a nearby bench and pulled his phone. "Why are you here?" asked Ramatou suspiciously. "Don't you have more important places to be?" "This is the important place," said the man. "I have come to look for disciples that I can teach and nurture. You two seem to be exceptional in using your quirks. Would you like to join me?" = Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay